1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a floor heating panel adapted in use to be laid over a floor for space heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional floor heating panel is known in which a flat heating element is sandwiched between a rigid substrate and a top cover member. The rigid substrate which is for example made of a wooden material causes a problem when the panels are placed on an uneven subfloor. In such case, the bulges on the uneven subfloor act on the heating element through the rigid substrate to thereby give a considerable stress thereto which may be harmful to the safe heating. Further, it is largely possible with such uneven subfloor that the panel suffers from separation or warp which may cause squeaks in floors.